Don't Let This Smile Fool You
by lemondrops11
Summary: The angels newest assignment is a little girl named Jodie and her mother. Jodie is a child actress who puts on a brave front for her fans, but behind closed doors she and her mother are victims of abuse.


*This is based on a true story. Child actress, Judith Barsi, was mentally abused by her controlling father. He ended up shooting Judith in her sleep, and he also shot her mother, Maria. He then lit their bodies on fire. Anyway, this is based on these events.

-Dove flies from outside studio

MONICA AND TESS SUDDENLY APPEAR IN A TELEVISION STUDIO.

"Ah, Tess I just love watching sitcoms with lightheartedness and happy endings, don't you?" Monica asks her superior while they sit in the bleachers observing a sitcom rehearsal.

"Well, that depends, baby. I love the idea that everything can work out okay, but you know, angel girl, that is not the case. However, people watching these kinds of shows wonder why their life problems can't be fixed in thirty minutes, and it really gets them upset." Replied Tess.

Monica looks at Tess with an inquisitive face. "I guess, I never really thought of it like that before."

"And see that little girl down there?" Tess points to a child about nine years old. She is laughing and taking stage directions from the director. "That's Jodie Anderson. She's your next assignment. Her life is anything but perfect."

Monica looks at the little girl. "That's too bad, Tess. She seems so happy."

"Yes, baby, but remember she's an actress. She knows all too well how to hide her true feelings by putting out fake emotions."

Jodie laughs again.

-THEME SONG

MONICA HAS A NOTEBOOK IN HAND IS ON THE SET WALKING TOWARD JODIE AND HER MOM.

"Hello, I'm Monica." She puts out her hand in front of Jodie's mom. "You must be Maggie Anderson. I am going to be Jodie's new teacher."

Maggie ignores Monica's impending hand. "Oh, umm, what happened to Mrs. Carter, if you don't mind me asking?" Maggie looks around the studio nervously. She will not make eye contact with Monica.

"She had to take a leave of absence; some unexpected business to take care of. But don't worry;" Monica reassures her, "I've been instructing people for years. Jodie and I will get along just fine." She places her hand atop of Jodie's head and smiles down at her.

"Uh, it's just that well, my husband he doesn't like it when…"

"Mom," Jodie interrupts, " Monica seems nice. Let's just not tell dad."

"We'll see Jodie. Monica have you ever taught on set before?"

"No, but like I've said I've been instructing people for many years. How different can it be?"

Maggie's raises her eyebrows. "It's a lot more demanding than you think. Tell you what, we will give you a couple of weeks and if we see a progression in Jodie's grades we will go from there. If her grades continue to slip I'm afraid we will have to let you go. My husband, Jeff, is very strict when it comes to Jodie's grades."

"That seems fair enough. Besides, Jodie seems like a smart girl."

Jodie grins with delight.

Maggie looks down at her watch. A look of panic overcomes her. "Jodie, it's nearly six, we need to get home right away." Maggie grabs Jodie's hand and starts to briskly walk away. "See you bright and early, Monica."

TESS APPEARS

"Tess, the mother seems a wee bit anxious, but overall I think this will be an easy assignment. I've got to help Jodie improve her grades in two weeks."

Tess looks at Monica and sighs, "Baby, it's not just grades that you need to be concerned about, and besides that, you might not have two weeks to help her."

"What do you…" Monica stops mid sentence as she looks up to see Andrew disguised as crewman adjusting lights. He gives her a sympathetic look.

"Oh, no. Not again."

MONICA AND JODIE ARE SITTING IN THE SET CLASSROOM. MONICA IS BEHIND A DESK WHILE JODIE SITS AT A SMALLER DESK FACING HER.

'Okay Jodie, why don't you start reciting your nine's tables."

Jodie's face lights up. "I'm nine!"

"You are?" Monica asks. "And how do you like the age of nine so far?"

"Well," Jodie hesitates, "I guess I could say it hasn't been quite as bad as eight, but nothing has been good since four."

Monica looks at the girl curiously. "What do you mean by that, Jodie?"

Jodie bits her lip. "Oh, I didn't mean anything. It's just….just forget it. It's some line from a movie I had to memorize one time." She pauses. "Nine's great it really is. Eight was great too…hey that rhymed!"

Monica nods at the girl, not believing her. However, she doesn't want to say anything more in fear that Jodie will not be able to trust her.

Jodie recites her nines tables and then goes on to her tens. While she is reciting, Monica notices strange habits the child is performing. Jodie is plucking eyelashes off of her eyes, and never once looks Monica directly in the face.

"Jodie, can I ask you something? Why are you plucking your eyelashes out?"

"I am?" Jodie asks, unaware.

"Yes. You didn't realize you were doing so?"

Jodie shrugs. "No, I guess not."

Suddenly a voice comes over the loudspeaker. "Jodie report to wardrobe immediately. Jodie to wardrobe."

Jodie shoots up from her chair. "Well, that's my cue! See you in awhile Monica!"

THREE DAYS LATER JODIE IS SITTING ON THE STEPS OUTSIDE HER HOUSE. MONICA WALKS UP TO HER.

"Hey Jodie!" She waves. "What are you doing?"

Jodie looks up from her book, startled. "Monica. Why are you here?"

"Ah, you left your book bag at the studio, and I thought you might need it so you can work on your geography report tonight." She sits on the steps next to Jodie. "Also, I wanted to talk you your parents about how you've been doing in school. I can see your improvements already. They are going to be so proud!"

Jodie begins to fidget. "Monica, you really shouldn't have come by unannounced. My dad, he really doesn't like people visiting our house. He…"

"JODIE!" A mans voice yells from inside the house. "Get inside right now and do the dishes. I thought I told you to do the damn dishes!"

Jodie leaps up and runs to the door. "Monica, I got to go. You might want to get out of here before my dad sees you!"

Monica sits for a few minutes, unsure what to do. "Father," she prays, "do I sit here, go inside and slap that man, or leave? Please, help me figure out what to do. Where's Tess?"

Right then, a car pulls into the driveway. Maggie opens the door and walks over to the trunk.

"Ah, Maggie!" Monica walks over to the vehicle. "It's good to see you. I was just dropping off Jodie's book bag and wanted to speak with you for a moment."

"Let me guess, you were sitting on my porch steps instead of waiting inside the house because my husband said something insulting to you." Maggie starts taking out groceries from the trunk.

"Here, let me help." Monica grabs a couple of bags from Maggie. "Actually, he hasn't seen me. I did here him scold Jodie though. Is everything okay?"

"Monica, I don't even know the meaning of 'okay' anymore. Jeff has been out of a job for sometime, and well, things have been kind of stressful. I'm just…" the bag Maggie is carrying slips from her arms and eggs spill all over the driveway. "Damn! Why can't I ever…" Tears begin to fill her eyes.

"Maggie, I think you and I need to go for a walk. I'll clean up this mess; you put the groceries away and then meet me out here. I think you just need someone to talk to."

Maggie nods agreeably. "If Jeff is asleep I will be able to sneak out for a moment, but if he's not then..."

Monica smiles, "I have a feeling he'll be asleep."

ABOUT TEN MINUTES LATER MAGGIE MEETS MONICA AT THE STREET AND THEY BEGIN WALKING AROUND THE NEIGHBORHOOD.

"Maggie, something seems awfully wrong. I've noticed you are quite anxious, but I've also noticed it in Jodie. She's constantly fidgeting and she pulls eyelashes and chunks of her hair out all of the time. That is not normal behavior."

Maggie is silent for a moment. "I know, Monica. I've noticed it too. It's just Jeff can be a bit overbearing at times, and it makes us nervous. We are literally walking on eggshells with him."

"Why let him, Maggie? Why allow him to control your emotions that way. He shouldn't be treating you like this. No woman should be scared of her husband."

"I know. He doesn't mean it. He just doesn't know any other way. He's never physically hurt Jodie or me, but he has said many hurtful things." She pauses. "I don't know why I'm telling you this. You're a complete stranger. Besides, Jeff doesn't like me talking about our personal affairs."

Suddenly Monica feels it is time for her to reveal she is an angel. "Are you sure Father?" She prays to herself. "It seems too early. Shouldn't I intervene later when Jeff is around?"

The feeling continues, so Monica speaks up and lights up. "Maggie, look at me."

Maggie turns her face towards Monica and sees a luminous glow all around her. She steps back. "What…what is happening?"

"Maggie, listen. I am an angel. I was sent by God to help you and your daughter. God doesn't want you to be living this way. It hurts Him so much to see you and Jodie suffering."

"An angel? Yeah, right. Like God has time to care about me. And even if He did, He would have stepped in a long time ago."

"God's been trying to help you for years Maggie, but you haven't been listening to Him. So, He sent me to help you."

"How has He tried to help me, huh? Is it when He sees me crying every time I get into the car? Or is it when Jodie shakes on the way home from the studio, huh? Tell me where was He then?"

"Maggie, I don't know. But I do know that you've been given several opportunities to leave this man, but every time you get so afraid that you come running back. I'm not saying it's your fault. What this man has done is harmful. He is dangerous. I haven't been around you long enough to know every detail, but from what I've seen he's done some permanent damage. And he's going to do some permanent damage to your daughter too if you don't get out soon. Oh, Maggie, God loves you and Jodie so much. He cringes each time Jeff swears at you. He wells up with sadness every time he threatens Jodie's life or forbids her of living life outside that house or studio. He feels such sorrow whenever you get back into that car and drive home. You have to power to leave. I know it's hard. I know you are scared, but I am here to help you. I am here to help you escape this man's wicked ways. Don't be scared anymore, Maggie. It is going to be okay." Monica's eyes are now filling up with tears, she extends her hand toward Maggie, and this time Maggie accepts it. "Are you willing to fight for your freedom, or most importantly Jodie's freedom?"

"Yes, Monica. I am. I'm just so scared…"

"I know. But we are going to get through this. I promise. You have just got to trust God."

"Okay, I will. I have a hard time trusting people, so it might take some effort, but I will start trying to trust in Him."

"That's all He asks." Monica gives Maggie a hug.

"Monica, I haven't felt loved in so long. Thanks for showing me that there is hope."

A FEW DAYS LATER MAGGIE MEETS MONICA AT THE STUDIO. JODIE IS WITH HER.

"Monica, I think you'd be proud to know that I have filed for divorce papers, and Jodie and I plan to leave next week." Maggie smiles.

"Mommy and I found a condo near Grandma's." Jodie adds.

"After we had our talk and I went home and Jeff gave me this," she points to her swollen eye, "for disappearing on him, I realized you and God are right. This is getting worse and worse and we need to get out before it gets too late."

"Well I am proud of both you girls!" Monica replies, happily.

"Thanks, for the help Monica. We need to get going, but hopefully by this time next week we can be going whenever we please, and not whenever Jeff pleases." Maggie and Jodie walk off hand in hand.

TESS APPEARS NEXT TO MONICA

"Ah, Tess there you are. I was getting worried about you."

"Worried about me angel girl? Nah. God just had me doing a little extra work with the writers for this show. Some of the immoral things that go into sitcoms these days are truly disgusting."

Monica laughs. "Well, I guess our work here is done."

Tess gives her a sharp look. "What makes you so sure about that miss wing?

"I helped Maggie realizes she needs to leave Jeff. She and Jodie are leaving next week! She even looked me in the eye and wasn't nervous like she usually is."

"Your work with Maggie might be done, but your work with this family is certainly not over." She looks up at the lights, "and neither is his."

Monica looks up to see Andrew adjusting lights again.

"Let me just say that Mrs. Anderson is going home to one angry man."

"What do you mean Tess?"

"Monica, Jeff found Maggie's divorce papers. And if I know anything about abusive people it is that they always, always try to have the last word, or action." Tess looks at Andrew again.

PART 2 COMING SOON!


End file.
